


Happier

by Draco_Malfoy384



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: Bastille (Band), Marshmello (Musician) RPF
Genre: Song fic, This is Bad, so is the video, this song is beautiful, this was a project for class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Malfoy384/pseuds/Draco_Malfoy384





	Happier

Every day when we see each other, we see what our relationship-what we have become.

Our love used to be a brightly burning flame. Now it’s at the point where it’s a blazing fire destroying everything in its path.

We’ve said things we shouldn’t have said-words we can’t take back.

No matter how hard we try, we both know how this ends.

Just for a second, I want to change this because it just doesn’t feel right.

I want to see you smile, even if it means I have to leave you. I just want you to be happier than you are with me.

At night, the image of you with someone else eats me up inside.

Even though we knew how our story was going to end, we pretended to be okay and let it run its course. Now we try and run away from the mess we’ve made.

I want you to be happy. So I’ll go. Even though I might not like this, I want you to be happier.

I’ve been thinking. Only for a minute, I want to change my mind. I want you to be happier.


End file.
